Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. Biography At 11 years old, Lincoln is both the middle child and the only son of the Loud family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. As revealed in "Not a Loud", Lincoln was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After Vanzilla broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to delivery. When in the car, Lincoln needed to get out then, so the President tried to deliver Lincoln, but fainted. Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady of the United States. Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his sisters, and other things he does. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings. Personality Lincoln is a good-hearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH, as seen in "For Bros About to Rock" and "Yes Man". He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, and Ronnie Anne. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him, as seen in "Save the Date" and "Hand-Me-Downer". He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also, he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. He acts as the "Jack of All Trades" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress and help them in what they are doing: such as helping Lucy write her poems, being one step ahead of Luan in her pranks, preventing Lisa's experiment from exploding by adding a chemical, assisting Leni with her fashion designing, and catching Lynn's football in "Project Loud House". He is also the only one Luna complemented when the Loud House siblings were playing instruments in "House Music". The episode "Study Muffin" showed he's a responsible student, has good grades, and doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. This makes him the second smartest of the Loud siblings, after Lisa. Lincoln is also a very accepting, compassionate and respectful person, as he shows no ill will towards Clyde's adoptive gay parents or CJ's Down Syndrome. Lincoln is incredibly calm, as in the episode "Not a Loud", he wasn't panicking about the possibility of being adopted. He was also calm when he was telling his parents about the clues that made him believe he's adopted. Appearance Like most of the characters, Lincoln’s very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids. In "Making the Case", it is revealed that he has one strand of chest hair. In "The Whole Picture", Lincoln had grown his first mustache hair. His white hair is a unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black, and as of "Spell It Out", it is proven to be her natural color). Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt and his underwear. His swimsuit is a pair of orange trunks. He always reads his comic books in white briefs and socks, but on some occasions, he reads his comic books in his full outfit. His winter outfit consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates. Lincoln's second-oldest sister, Leni, is quite fond of his white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it, as shown in "Chore and Peace" and "Ties That Bind". Fanfiction Characters * Richard Loud III (The Luxurious Loud House) * Lennox Scott (The Scott Family) Birthdates * December 3, 2004 (KittyFan2004) * May 16, 2008 (MinecrafterWikia) * July 12, 2008 (JaeWalden) Full Names (anything that is italic means that is headcanon) * Lincoln Adam Loud (KittyFan2004) Gallery Lincoln.png The_Loud_House_Lincoln_Nickelodeon_3.png WAT-2.png Lincoln with Nicole 2.png Lincoln with Nicole 1.png Palmolive Men featuring Lincoln Loud.jpg Lincoln and Pikachu.png Lincoln and Lori are having so much fun farting.png Lincoln Loud farting.png Lola Siren meets Lincoln (color).jpg Rockylincoln8.jpg Theloudhouselincolnhooray (2).jpg Theloudhouselincolnhooray.jpg Lincoln and Ronnie Under the Mistletoe.jpg Lincoln and Ronnie About to Kiss.jpg Lincoln finds a sloppy joe in his pants.png Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty as Rabbits.png Bobby Ronnie Anne Clyde Liam Zach Rusty Lincoln (rearranged and colored).png Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Lincoln (rearranged and colored).png Lincolntlhgm.png Lincoln Loud (2).jpg Linclon_in_black_suit_and_tie.png Lincoln and Gender-bent Clyde.png Lincoln Loud and Buster Baxter Pictures.png Lincoln Loud and Buster Baxter (Edit 2).png Leni Butterfly and Lincoln Diaz.jpg Lincoln and Inuyasha Yokai Form.png Lincoln and Clyde wait for Amtrak Train 3.png Lincoln Loud with Royal Magic Wand.jpg Lincoln Loud digital (first attempt).png|WillTheArthurandBusterfan5050's first attempt at digitally-drawn Lincoln Lincoln and Clyde August 24-25 2018.png|Lincoln with Clyde (Clincoln McCloud) Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach 10-11-2018colored.png|Lincoln with Zach, Clyde, Liam, and Rusty all walking toward the fourth wall! Lincoln Loud with Pink Hair Comic.png|Comic of Lincoln upset he has pink hair! Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne singing a Duet.png|Lincoln and Ronnie Anne singing a duet with each other Cody, Clyde, and Lincoln.png|With Clyde and WilltheArthurandBusterFan5050's fan character Cody Clyde, Cody, and Lincoln.png|Frontal view of Lincoln with Clyde and fan character Cody Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty 2-8-2018 colored.png|Lincoln with Clyde, fan-character Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty Liam, Cody, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, and Zach July 2018 colored.png Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty 10-29-2018 3.png Lincoln and Clyde Dressed Up 1.png|Lincoln and Clyde in formal clothing Lincoln and Clyde Dressed Up 2.png|Clincoln McCloud in formal clothing again! Lincoln and Clyde meet Virgil and Richie.png|Clincoln McCloud (Lincoln and Clyde) meet Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley (Meme) Virgil, Richie, Clyde and Lincoln 10-1-2018.png|Drawing of Lincoln and Clyde with Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley from static shock Lincoln and Clyde Rapping.png|Clincoln McCloud rapping Lincoln and Clyde with Luc and Theo.png|Lincoln and Clyde with "Looped's" Luc Maxwell and Theo Merton Jr. Lincoln Loud Pee in Bathroom 1 (Ties That Bind).png Lincoln Loud Pee in Bathroom 2 (Ties That Bind).png Lincoln Loud Pee in Bathroom 3 (Tie That Bind).png Lincoln Loud Pee in Bathroom 4, Get's Interrupted and groans in frustration (Ties That Bind).png|"Ughhhh!" Lincoln Loud Pee in Bathroom 5, Hearing Parents Argue through the Vent (Ties That Bind).png Lincoln Wearing Sunglasses at Night.png|I Wear My Sunnnnglasses at Night Clyde Sings I Get Weak.png|Clyde, when are you going to get over my sister?! You don't have a chance with her! Loni Loud along with Lincoln 01.png|Lincoln with one of his brothers Loni Luke Loud and Lincoln 05.png|Lincoln with one of his older brothers Luke Luke Loud and Lincoln 08 and a half (silly file name!).png Not Happy Lincoln.png Arthur and Lincoln 3.png|Read out Loud! Lincoln Loud and Bobby the Elder.png|Two White Haired Boys, Lincoln Loud and Bobby The Elder Lincoln, Lily, Timmy, and Poof1.png|Two boys and their baby siblings! Lincoln, Lily, TImmy, and Poof2.png|Lincoln, Lily, Timmy, and Poof Clyde Doing Pushups, Lincoln Giving Funny Look.png|"What does he think he's doing???" Lincoln Loud orange background version 1.png Lincoln Loud orange background version 2.png 5aad9496501ddba368519d96319d49036e314b57.jpg 86fff7d5faa00ca3ced6460bada621cf037f074e.jpg 40f935d255ec3f8d67e9712a4dc61e0100e96be1.png 3828a5c36d5ec48a6109f97c5b6569c48a66db1a.jpg 824dd74bba39be2de980b048c87dba952cbee12d.jpg 91f9f46b2895d237aad295cac2cad1285607b740.png Commission dates by sonson sensei dchmpj7-pre.jpg Hand and hand by sonson sensei dd4ists-pre.jpg Commission dates 2 by sonson sensei dchzyt1-pre.jpg Commission weekend by sonson sensei dbw83hv-pre.jpg Comic.jpeg Lincoln Loud Sitting On Beach Ball Until It Pops.jpeg|Lincoln Loud sitpoppng a beach-ball f6efb42761be8b378de3fae4f473359313e3eb57.png A1c509bd1a17f427b748df0c06bc43c9180ac370.jpg 0f1e4be57f0c03b1d3a84679580cbb1da1f1650c.jpg S3E22A Go ahead Luna.png S3E22A I didn27t know you were into vintage stuff.png S3E22A What are you doing up so early.png S3E22A Lincoln climbing rope.png S3E22A You might find that there is more that you don't know about me.png S3E22A Formal but different.png Tumblr py7fnokx171vm491go1 1280.png S3E24B Team Clincoln McCloud.png S3E26 What27d you think.png S2E17A Or is there3F.png S3E04B Siblings excited.png S3E04B Can we be homeschooled too3F.png S3E04B Siblings nod.png Loudkgidiiaosk.png Sklaiwkloud.png Aka lowlife.png Skaploudai.png Loudksoiwkwge.png Kosopskimage.png 0a4097e8da4aa30d6b96fade2ad664c6d6916a43.png 15de78c37384adb66eed19038b54e73d65e1122e.png 0c9675626088be6131b5cce2a928b9a36cfb012c.jpg A696e0ff9b3e5c0c838712db8e5a8475bd4f4c1f.png 8247e24744545a1e0b9cf26c06907d2a67cb244f.jpg D0541134c93d7fc457d17ea06620e6e52c76fc4f.jpg Bc4db79a9cadbfa2dc0901e8cfcc0cf41d45d73f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:The Loud House Category:Non-Fanon Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Australians Category:The Dutch